This invention relates to a novel class of peptide carbazates useful for selectively inhibiting elastase, a proteolytic enzyme. Certain clinical symptoms found in pancreatitis, emphysema and rheumatoid arthritis are believed to be caused by uncontrolled elastase in the affected tissues.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel group of elastase inhibitors useful for treating pancreatitis. Another object of this invention is to provide a novel group of enzyme inhibitors which will selectively react with elastase.